She's Mine
by Knight of Atlantis
Summary: Leah's imprint is forced to watch her dance with her ex, Sam Uley. OC/Leah/Sam. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Saga.**

**Author's Note: This was just an experimental one-shot, but instead of getting rid of it, I decided to just post it and see how it turns out. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>11**

They were on better terms. As much as he would like to feel happy for her, something else now was troubling him.

Sam and Emily's wedding. The new husband and wife had their first dance, now Emily was dancing with her father, and Sam with Leah, his ex, now cousin-in-law. Kyle saw no hostility or bitterness in Leah's expression, just peace as the two former lovers moved around slowly on the dance floor, sharing a laugh.

He didn't like it.

For one thing, Sam was his rival, in more ways than one. One, being that Kyle was a vampire. A "vegetarian" vampire, but still a Cold One no matter if he did not feed off of humans. Another, is that this was also the first love of Leah's life; so many expected them to be the ones to tie the knot here…oh, Uley better watch where he puts his hand!

Yeah, the two were expected to be together, but the supernatural world had other plans. Kyle was at least thankful for that; for the opportunity to meet Leah Clearwater, and fall madly and irrevocably in love with her, natural enemy or not.

Kyle didn't even realize what he was doing as a wedding guest's plate suddenly levitated on its own. The man stared wide-eyed at the spectacle before him, then at the half-empty wine glass that also started doing the same. He swung down the napkin from his lap on the table and walked away, promising himself that today was the last day for drinking.

The song was reaching its finale.

His eyes still on the alpha and his mate, Kyle gulped down the wine in his glass vampires couldn't eat anything, but they could drink, and the plus side being it curved the thirst for a bit set down on the table beside him, just as the guest's plate and wine glass collapsed back down to the table with a clang. He didn't hear it as he moved a hand through his dark blond hair and made way to the dance floor.

_It is the east, and Leah is the sun_, he thought to himself.

Just as the song ended, Kyle was already beside Leah and Sam, forcing a smile.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked politely.

Kyle thought he could go blind from the a thousand suns of her loving smile, but Sam's face…and they called Kyle's kind the Cold Ones.

"Gonna go dance with my bride some more, anyway." Sam gently pulled away from Leah and started to leave, but then turned and added, "_No biting_."

Kyle let out a low growl in Sam's direction as the alpha walked off.

"Glad to see you two getting along," Leah smirked, and he found himself forgetting about Uley when he found himself in her arms.

"It feels so good to be holding you again," he sighed.

She raised an eyebrow. "I've only been away for five minutes, Kyle."

"Actually, that would be three minutes and forty-six seconds, Miss Clearwater," he winked.

"Jealous, Mister Cullen?"

"Jealous? Of course not! Jealousy is a terrible, ugly thing; a negative emotion of distrust and doubt. Now envious, that's more of an interesting word," he pointed out as they started moving to the song, one slow with a sweet melody.

"Really?"

"Indeed. Envious, such as, the way how Sam Uley had his hand like this," he pressed his hand gently against the fabric of her dress behind her, "and how it was almost like, this." he moved his hand up, the coolness of his touch sending a chill up her spine and goosebumps on her exposed back. She felt so smooth under his touch.

Leah let out a small gasp. She quickly came to and cleared her throat when realizing they were starting to get some looks from the other couples on the floor, plus others from the crowd. She pressed her face into his shoulder, chuckling.

"I could get to like having an envious vampire boyfriend," she whispered in his ear.

She became serious as her eyes gazed into the golden orbs of her imprint, her soulmate.

"But there's nothing for you to ever be envious about," she told him sincerely, her words soft and so melodic to his ears. "Ever."

"Same here," he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"I was saying I love you, jack-ass."

He laughed.

"I know." He suddenly dipped her, then kissed her in a passionate liplock that had the other guests whooing, some of the girls even waving the heat from their faces.

END


End file.
